The Last Ibuki
by Ibuki clan
Summary: The last of the Ibuki clan is the adopted sibling of Nobunaga. On her first battle she gets lost and meets Hanbei Takenaka. they become friends quickly but there are many battles before they can get too close. unless Hanbei can find the time to get closer. HanbeiXoc
1. Chapter 1

**My first Samuri warrior fan fic Yay! And yes i like the last name Ibuki LOOK AT MY USER NAME! **

**I DO NOT OWN SAMURI WARRIORS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!**

* * *

"Hey Hanbei, have you ever heard of the Ibuki clan?" Mitsuhide asked walking with the young genius by a lake as Hanbei looked over shaking his head.

"Never, why bring it up?"

"They say that they were an extinct clan. wiped out an estimate of 30 years ago given the titile clan of legends givin there speed and strength, and is said that a single member could take out all of Nobunaga's army. They were wiped out long ago cause of their stubborness. but i heard rumors that Nobunaga has the last one ever in his ranks." Mitshide sighed as Hanbei looked up to the sky and chuckled

"If he does have the last one I'd like to meet him. They sound interesting"

"Well Hanbei it's just a rumor so there is no garantee it's true. I think it's not since their is proof. The only body they could never find was the prince but he was proclaimed dead since the woods around their castle was infested with bears, wolves and deadly snakes." Mitsuhide explained Hanbei sighed in defeat.

"Guess your right... but still..."

* * *

"Ok Suika this is your first time so i'm giving you that blade, it is a strong one, it will protect you, and you must use it for peace and war free land." Oichi said to a girl dressed in a red kimono with blue eyes and long brown hair with path of the back pulled into a pony tail. Suika always tried to be like her adoptive sister in ways. Oichi smiled and handed long bluish silver blade that had a rose painting on the black handle. The girl smiled and hugged the woman in pink.

"Thank you big sister! i will make you and big brother pround of me in this battle!" Suika said as she went to get changed and ready for the attack on mt. inaba castle.

* * *

"lady Nene!" Suika said as she ran up to the ninja. Suika was now wearing a purple kimono shirt and blue shorts along with hunter boots. her long hair was in pig tails. and her sword was at her waist ready for battle..

"Suika! so Lord nobunaga granted you to fight? so you're first battle, did you remember everything? Have protection under your clothing? a little thing in case your lady time starts once more during battle? oh and-"

"Nene no need to baby her anymore, she is twenty and ready for her first battle" Hideyoshi said to his wife Nene was always motherly to Suika since she trained under Nene, Oichi, and was also seen training with Nobunaga.

"I don't mind, I love knowing lady Nene worries still." Suika said as they began to march, Nene went ahead to infiltrate the castle. Suika was excited as she was no longer training and was out in the feild of battle.

"Now everyone knows there grounds, you'll run ahead to clear a path for us. We gave you a map so you can stay away from enemy filled places, if you got Extremly hurt during the battle Lord Nobunaga will have my head." Hideyoshi whimpered the last part as Suika nodded and ran to the front lines and the battle started...

* * *

"Fire! Who did it!?" Suika panicked as she was inside the castle looking for the saito leader. She forced herself to calm down it was hard seeing she was on the top floor. Suika spotted the balcony and gulped.

"Mommy Nene can do it..." Suika muttered as she ran and took the leap of fate. she rolled as she hit the ground. all she had was a sore elbow from the roll, other then that was was fine. Happily running out of the castle to regroup. Suika opened her pouch to notice her map was gone.

"damn it..." Suika muttered as she kept getting away from the burning castle. When she got halfway through a feild a giant compose landed right in frount of her, blade in the ground. Suika froze in place as she got her blade out.

"Don't challenge me, i'm lost and not in the mood, And those are the two states you don't want to fight me in." Suika growled as the compose was pulled back to the shadows.

"Lost huh?" a voice said coming out from the shadows.

"yeah i'm just trying to regroup with my main camp... my map got lost in the burning castle..." Suika muttered blushing in embarrasment as a young man walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight, he was in white clothing and a strange hat rested on his head. Suika never seen such a hat.

"Hehe, your cute when your blush!" The man chuckled as Suika was taken aback from the comment, no man has ever called her cute after she turned eight or so...

"So who are you and what side are you from? I got a bit distracted and threw my weapon thinking you were an enemy officer. But you look more like a ninja." The man said as Suika thought back on what Oichi said was rude and wasn't.

"don't you know you should introduce yourself before you ask someone who they are?" Suika said as the man scratched the back of his head chuckling.

"hehe yeah sorry, I'm Hanbei Takenaka. Saito."

"Suika Ibuki. I'm with Oda." Suika said taking a step back as Hanbei stopped and looked at her.

"what?"

"N-nothing... this way" Hanbei said taking Suika's hand.

"It's quiet... where is everyone?" Suika muttered looking around.

"The battle finished. It was at the ending the moment you walked by I was on the edge since some soilders don't withdraw and try to take out the enemy anyway." Hanbei said as Suika nodded.

"i see... so did I missed a lot?"

"eh, not much i my opinion. The fire was something but i'm sure you saw that."

"Yup i jumped from the top balcony. i learned from a very skilled ninja." Suika smiled as Hanbei just gawked at her for a second.

"well I was just considering on joining Lord Nobunaga myself." Hanbei said grinning as Suika smiled at that statement.

By sunrise the Two got to Oda's main camp to see Nene and Oichi at the gates looking worried out of their minds.

"Lady Nene! Big sister!" Suika said letting go of Hanbei's hand to hug her sister and mother figure. Hanbei hand felt cold since he was holding her hand the whole way. For some reason he didn't like the coldness.

"what happened? are you hurt?" Oichi said as Nene spotted Hanbei.

"It was you wasn't it!? you kidnapped my adoptive Daughter!" Nene roared as she charged at Hanbie to teach him a lesson.  
"Mommy Nene stop, he didn't kidnap he helped me!" Suika shouted making Nene freeze then Squeal in delight.

"You haven't called me mommy Nene in so long!" Nene squealed crushing the life out of Suika, Oichi giggled then went to Hanbei.

"What were you doing with my adopted sister?" Oichi asked

"Well she got lost during the battle, i just simply escorted her home. And i would like to speak with Lord Nobunaga, I would like to join your ranks." Hanbei said stretching like it was no big deal on what he just said. Oichi just stood there for a moment then nodded. As she turned Hanbei noticed Suika wasn't where she was being crushed by Lady Nene. He shrugged it off and followed Oichi to her brother.

* * *

**YAY**** It's done! Now this is going to be a bit longer then other HanbeiXoc stories i think since i'm going to do more then just the samuri warrior Arc... I think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok This story mostly revoles around Hanbei or Suika most of the time... so yeah i'm giving everyone else some screen time... i think i fail at ramonce big time...**

* * *

"Hideyoshi, I told you to keep Suika **_away_** from too much danger. yet you sent her too the frount lines and not only that sent her to take out the saito leader that was located Inside the castle. and lastly didn't tell me before the fire attack." Nobunaga growled as Hideyoshi bowed in shame and begging for forgivness

"But-"

"She could have died and not only would have my little sister died, but the Ibuki clan blood would have been dried up. We need the Ibuki clan to live." Nobunaga growled with venom laced in the words. Hanbei was sitting outside the door waiting for his audiance as well as listening to the monkey getting chewed out by Lord Nobunaga.

"Man, I don't want to be in there right now in his place" Hanbei said looking down to see another pair of feet pass by quickly.

"Brother. He didn't know about the fire attack." Hanbei looked up to get only a glimpse of red. But the voice gave away who it was.

_'Suika?'_

"T-that's right!" Hideyoshi stuttered even though he saw Suika as a daughter figure along with Nene he still feared her since she held more power.

"Even so he still put you in the front lines, and left you alone, I told him to fight with you! not let you fight alone."

"Well... To be honest I ran to far ahead since i wanted to prove myself. I wanted to show you I am strong enough to battle alone!" Suika said as Hanbei pressed his ear to the door hearing Nobunaga chuckle.

"Prove yourself? I see. Anyway You better get ready another suitor will arrive." Nobunaga said as Hanbei heard Suika walked to the door when she opened it Hanbei felt his heart skip a beat... she looked like a princess, her long hair that almost touched the ground was styled like Oichi's, her Red kimono dragged a bit on the ground, she looked almost fragile. Much diffrent from when he met her in the battle. all she needed was a crown to finish the look.

"Hey Hanbei, Sorry can't talk right now" Suika said as she went as fast as possible in her Kimono to get ready for her fight. Hanbei just shook his head to get out of his daze as a shadow loomed over him.

"I'll have my audiance with you after the Blooming flower of peace meets soemone." Nobunaga said as he went to who knows where.

"Hanbei my good man, come to join i assume?" Hideyoshi said as Hanbei smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, so what's going on here is it an arranged marrige?" Hanbei asked as Hideyoshi motioned Hanbei to follow him.

"It's just Lord Nobunaga wants the Ibuki clan to live on. So once every while or so he finds a man he thinks is wrothy enough to be her husband. According to her clan customs, The suitor must battle the woman he wants until one gets either seriously injured or they got the other down with their weapon to the neck. But ultimatly the woman has the last word if she wants to have the man as her husband or not."

"I see... So if I-"

"No, Lord Nobunaga or Suika picks the man. they don't just pick anyone who just comes up." Hideyoshi said as Hanbei shrugged.

"eh, it's none of my buisness anyway. I Don't really know her so why should i care?" Hanbei said as Hideyoshi glared at him.

"You should care a bit, She is mine, and Lady Nene's daughter figure. I care for her happiness along with few others. Anyway i should get going to watch since there could be a wedding you meet everyone else. No one other then me, Lady Nene, Lady Oichi, Lord Nagamasa, And Lord Nobunaga can participate." Hideyoshi said as he ran off to get everything ready.

"I'm now curious about this..." Hanbei said as he hurridly went to meet the others before the battle started.  
Hanbei noticed part of the camp deserted as he looked for the battle. He went into the bushes to notice some foot soilders and Kanbei there as well.

"So, you came to watch as well?" Kanbei whispered as Hanbei nodded.

"So why are you here?" Hanbei asked as Kanbei shrugged.

"I'm always watching how the Ibuki fights so I can make sure we can use her skills in battle. the soilders here are mearly admires Lady Suika"

"I see so... let's see who this man is?" Hanbei peeked through the bushes and got a claer shot of both the suitor and Suika. The man looked like a strong warrior with white hair and strong armor all together he looked like a warrior who looked like an idiot. Suika had a diffrent altire entirly, She was wearing a white wolf pelt that was held by a necklace of sorts with what apperead to be daggers, with no armor, all she wore was a white short sleeved shirt and a purle skirt to top it all off no shoes. (she looks like princess mononoke)

The man bowed and introduced himself as Suika just watched with a bored look and yawned as he kept talking. It was clear she wasn't interested in this man at all.

Suika said nothing as she held up her blade the man took out his blade as well and they crossed them, then walked to each end of the feild. The battle wasn't very long as the man charged at Suika only to be flipped and thrown to the ground easily with the blade to his neck.

"I win." Suika said as she got up and walked away.

"another man fell for the same thing..." Nene sighed as she got up and went to prepare for lunch as Suika followed to help.

"Lady Oichi, do you think she would find someone easier if she met someone like you and me did?" Lord Nagamasa said as Oichi nodded

"Indeed, it would be easier. She can also choose though and then tell Nobunaga who she choose, then we will be here for that." Oichi sighed and looked around then stopped at the bush where Kanbei, the foot soilders, and Hanbei hid. making them all flinch.

"I'm sorry you didn't get choosen" Nobunaga said helping the man up as he bowed and left the camp.

"We should leave." Kanbei said as the small group crawled away. After so Hanbei had his auidiance with Nobunaga and was accepted in the ranks.

"Hey anything new going on?" Hanbei said as he walked into where Nene and Suika were making rice balls.

"Nope, nothing... and i was hoping you could have found a nice man by now..." Nene saighed sighing

"Oh i thought you were getting marrired right now." Hanbei said as he reached for a rice ball.

"OW!" Hanbei yelped as his hand was smacked by a spoon.

"No, you gotta wait like everyone else Hanbei. plus there hot and you'll burn yourself!" Suika said holding the spoon incase Hanbei tried again.

"Haha, you learn well Suika." Nene giggled as she finished another ball and put it with the others.

"And nope, I'm not married. I know big brother wants to help me restorew my clan. But he could at least let me pick my suitor when i find him. not get multi people hurled at me." Suika said as she began to make another eyeing Hanbei with a look saying 'Try it again i dare you'

"Anyway why are you here Hanbei, cetainly not to help us cook." Nene said as Suika giggled.

"no, no let him help us if he wants i've never seen a man help in the kitchen!" Suika said as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"no i was just looking for Hideyoshi and i thought that one of you would know where he is." Hanbei said as Suika looked out the window and grinned.

"Mommy Nene, Papa Hideyoshi is being bad again." Suika giggled as Nene looked out to see Hideyoshi flirting with some girls. Face red she bolted out of the building.

"Follow me" Suika said taking Hanbei's hand as they followed Nene. not a moment later Nene was beating up Hideyoshi with Suika cheering her Mother figure on to teach Hideyoshi a lesson. Hanbei on the other hand just stood there feeling sorry for his Lord. After so Nene turned from Hideyoshi who was holding his hands between his legs to look at Suika.

"Now remeber if you ever have a husband and he cheats, do exactly what i just did!"

"kick him between the legs? why?" Suika said as Hanbei went to help Hideyoshi. Not wanting to be used for target practice if Nene wants to teach Suika.

"That's a man weak spot, only do it for that reason understand?"

"Yes mommy Nene!" Suika sang as the two went back to making lunch

* * *

**And another chapter done... man i think i do fail at romance... they didn't fall for one another yet. Hanbei just thinks she pretty. and could make a good friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi First off thank you for you reveiws i'll try to update as much as i can. Plus I'm happy you enjoy my story!**

**Anyway a buddy asked me if Suika Ibuki was a playable character in samurai warriors what would be her most said quotes so here they are.**

**'As the last Ibuki, I'll restore my clan!'**

**'Fear my clans power!'**

**'Big brother Nobunaga did you see that!?'**

**'Follow your heart all the way'**

**'I fight for the land of peace!'**

**'I won't lose here!'**

**Yeah i just thought they sounded right for her... so anyway:**

**I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS**

* * *

"Oichi, whats wrong?" Suika said walking up to her troubled sister.

"Lord Nagamasa has decided to take the oppsing side. And i want to go as well but..." Oichi's face darkened with sorrow. Suika nodded in understandment Lord Nagamasa invaded a land of asukura where the Azai held alligiance to. Suika sighed and put her hand on Oichi's shoulder.

"Follow your heart, Go with him. I will not come near you nor him in battle." Suika said as she went off to scout the area as Nobunaga ordered her to do.

* * *

" So we are going up against Lord Nagamasa? Oichi must be torn by this." Hanbei said looking around the camp since he just finished stratigizing with Kanbei. Spotting Oichi by the river.

"My Lady Oichi." Hanbei said as Oichi looked up at him then back down at the water.

"You want to know how Suika joined our ranks and became my Adopted sister?" Oichi muttered sadly as Hanbei shrugged. He didn't want to say no since she seemed like she was about to break.

"I found her age of five, half drowned. parts of her clothing were burned and she had many cuts and bruises... She had a necklace with the Ibuki mark. It was a new moon with a star on it... she didn't remember her name. So we just called her Ibuki... She loved watermelons though... I joked with her by calling her Watermelon breath... Then it just stuck so... thats how she got her name... Suika Ibuki... meaning watermelon breath... She also got her nick name blooming flower of peace cause of her child like personality and pureness... But when she is in troble she somehow finds a way out... or sees other alternitives... unlike me... I can't see a way out of this... It's not fair!" Oichi said holding her knees to her chest and began to cry Hanbei was still stuck on Suika being half drowned at young age... but he had to focus on conforting Lady Oichi.

"I'd say follow your heart... But i'm sure you already know who your heart says to go to... Better hurry we will leave when Lord Nobunaga gives the word..." Hanbei said patting Oichi's back as she nodded sadly smiling and left to get ready to leave...

* * *

As the next day followed, The battle in Anegawa. Suika Put on her battle Clothing And equipted her sword and golden metal claws with her clan mark on them that Nobunaga made custom for her. She was going to do her best for her Family and friends. Nobunaga Sent his forces out and made Suika run ahead and eliminate anyone in her way and show no mecy. Suika did just that unless they ran from her. Blood stained her clothing and blades as she continued this bloody pattern. Sooner or later in the battle she met up with Hanbei and took out one of the two officers he was up against with her sword.

"Thanks. I thought I was done for." Hanbei said as Suika smiled.

"No need for thanks, I'll protect anyone on or side. But my main objective is to try to avoid Big sister Oichi and Big brother Nagamasa under the radar. Big brother Nobunaga won't be happy if i don't show mercy." Suika said as Hanbei nodded trying to ignore her bloodstained clothing.

"So, i heard Oichi found you half drowned, how did that happen?"

"I jumped into a waterfall, got knocked out when i hit the bottom. When i came too I was in a room and Oichi was there nursing me. anything before that is none of your concern." Suika said as she had a blank stare then vanished in thin air.

"Man, Lady Nene taught her many ninja skills... wonder where- GYAH!" An archers body fell at Hanbei's feet making him startled as he looked up to see Suika.

"He was aiming at us. I better catch up with my brother. bye." Suika said as she ran ahead slicing all in her way.

"I didn't even notice him... how did.." Hanbei looked down to a puddle of water that was reflecting the place Suika was.

"Clever Lady Ibuki. You might be just what the Ibuki need to survive" Hanbei said as he went back to help his friend Kanbei.

* * *

"There you are, Where were you?" Kanbei said as Hanbei ran up to him.

"Had a bit of trouble, Lady Suika helped. She shows no mercy at all. She sould have a diffrent title other than the Blooming flower of peace." Hanbei said as he took out another soilder.

"Oh, think you can think of a good warrior name for her? I'd like to see you try." Kanbei grinned as he pushed back another.

"nope i'm just saying." Hanbei chuckled. Even after all Oda's side did they lost the battle. Everyone came back but none had more blood on them then Suika did, she was last to enter the camp and when she did everyone froze at the sight of her. Nobunaga walked up to her a nodded in approvol as she bowed.

"You have done well my sister. go wash up, Nene has dinner ready." Suika nodded and went to clean her blood stained clothing and herself

* * *

At dinner Suika looked like a princess once more. Hanbei still couldn't belive all that this beatiful girl could be so violent when told to be.

Hanbei glanced over to No and glared as he drank a bit. This woman was a Saito and fought with Nobunaga to iliminate them without a second thought, Hanbei didn't like this woman much. Suika finished and began to speak with No about something. No looked over to Nobunaga who nodded No nodded back then got up and left, Hanbei only then noticed a butterfly tatoo on her upper leg. (I thought she looked cool with that from Sengoku Basara) Suika clapped her hands happily Hanbei felt his face flush once more at the sight of her smile with a sigh he ate another rice ball as his head felt a little lighter a moment later.

"Huh?" Hanbei said as some of the men were chuckling and pointing behind him. Hanbei turned to see Suika wearing his hat.

"hehe, I still find the hat funny looking. " Suika nyahed as Hanbei snatched it back.

"So I take your free time is teasing your fellow comrades?" Hanbei said putting his hat back on as Suika laughed and sat next to him.

"Only my friends and siblings. Oh and never play a prank on Nene... ever or else-"

"I'VE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOUR LIP! I'M GOING TO SPANK YOU SO HARD YOU'LL BE SORE FOR A WEEK!" Nene's voiced raored through the camp as loud smacking and screaming rang, making the camp go silent and Suika dart behind Hanbei shivering in fear.

"T-that's why..."

"Man... Lady Nene is scary when she is mad"

"Oh, Lady No is back already." Suika said as she walked back to No who had a rifle in her hands.

_'What are they...'_ Hanbei thought

No handed Suika the Rifle and pointed at areas as she spoke then pointed at a fan display. Suika nodded and pointed the rifle.

_'She isn't going to.'_

No flew up her hand as Suika shot the rifle hitting the fan dead on. No patted her head and smiled as she sat back down next to Nobunaga to eat as Suika went to sit next to Hanbei again.

"Did you see that? That was so cool!" Suika said clapping happily as Hanbei nodded taking another bite. Enjoying the peace while it lasted.

* * *

**OK it's done... I have a question Do you all want the next chapter to be a flash back on Suika's small past. It would show how her parents died and stuff. Tell me if i'm doing better or not... I mean i'm trying to get other characters to have more screen time. **

**So yeah see you all next time ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! And i'm now getting samurai warrior chronicals shipped from amazon! It'll be here fo me soon! i heard so much about it and it's only 16 something bucks! plus the extra for tax and stuff but hey i got it! so there will be a little fluff for hanbei and suika so yay for that fail too X3 **

**I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS AT ALL!**

* * *

"Sigh, This is such a nice bath..." Suika said as she washed up alone in the woman's hot spring. It has been around a month since the battle in anegawa. And When Nobunaga won against Oichi and Lord Nagamasa, thankfully Nobunaga let the two live. Looking up Suika saw a tiny watefall running into the spring. Sighing she slid down until her face was covered by the water nose down.

_'waterfall...'_

_"Daddy!" younger Suika screamed as her mother carried her as her father was killed right in frount of the little one, Suika reached her hand out trying to get to her father as her tears fell._ **(think of the scene when Eran's mother was killed)** _Her mother's long black hair was sliced in half from an arrow of the attackers that Suika didn't know of. _

_The woman ran until they got to a cliff where a large water fall fell near them. Archers pointed at The two girls. Suika wasn't sure what was going on. Face full of tears she hugged the necklace her mother and father gave to her as a present shivering from fear and sock._

_"Listen carefuly..." Suika's mother muttered hugging her daughter tightly. _

_"remember we will always love you, even in the afterlife... NOW LIVE!" Her mother commanded as she threw her daughter into the starting of the waterfall as the Archers released their arrows on the woman in the snow white Kimono turning it red from her blood. Suika saw a smile on her mothers face before she landed in the waterfall being knocked out from the impact of the bottom. She survived that waterfall somehow, and was then found by Oichi and was taken in by a new family, but Suika knows she'll never forget her real parents or that night..._

"Mother and father must have protected me..." Suika muttered as she got dressed in her red Kimono.

"Welp I better get going." Suika said in a smile as she went to explore a bit on the castle grounds. After Suika was done with a walk, she went into her favorite room to see the sunset only to see Kanbei and Hanbei bickering on what stratigie they should use for the next battle if one came up.

"But if we use the water way They can cut us off easily!" Hanbei growled pointing at the map and Kanbei just scoffed.

"And if we come from the mountains they will see us!"

"But even if they do, we will be covered by most of the trees and forest that grows on the mountain!" Hanbei snapped back Suika blinked at the two and saw a foot soilder smoking pipe.

"Excuse me..." Suika said tapping the soilders shoulder as he looked up.

"are you almost down with that? If you are may i borrow it?" Suika asked as she pointed at the two bickering as the Soilder caught on and handed her the pipe.

"My thanks, kind sir." Suika smiled bowing as she turned and smacked the pipes ashes over to the two startigist.

"What... Hey!" The two said in unison at the soilder until they noticed he didn't have the pipe.

"You two are just plain dumb." Suika said as she threw the pipe making it hit dead center of the map.

"Just attack from the center, we'll have everything covered and more, Now be quiet. You will ruin the peace and beauty of the sunset..." Suika said sitting down happily on the balcony leaving the two men gaping at what just happened.

"This room has the best veiw of the sunset." Suika sighed in Awe at the pretty sight. The sun was setting between two hills, and the village was before the hills glowing in orange hue...

"Indeed but what are you doing here aren't you training today?" Kanbei asked as Suika shook her head.

"Today everyone is too busy, so I'm free." Suika said as Kanbei nodded.

"free, huh? well why don't the three of us go out to the market? It'll be fun since we all have been stuck in the castle for almost a month..." Hanbei said stretching as Suika clapped her hands.

"What an awesome idea! let me get ready!" Suika ran happily out of the room as Hanbei happily walked up to Kanbei who had his same scowl.

"Oh come on Kanbei, You know we need a little time off!" Hanbei grinned as Kanbei just sighed.

"I suppose your right, and Lady Suika has been pretty boared since everyone is busy. I somehow think She is only a weapon more then a sister to Lord Nobunaga... His says that she is his sister and will never be a weapon to him, but the way he tells her to fight... She may be the last of one of the strongest clans that ever lived, but she is also human. i don't know if i'm right or not. But if I am Suika will have to see that fact soon." Kanbei said looking over the horizan as Hanbei stayed silent.

* * *

"Wow! look at all this stuff!" Suika said happily as the three looked around the market. Kanbei found a few books he took intrest in. Hanbei found some tatic scrolls, Suika found nothing she wanted yet.

"You've been looking for a while. Anything in particular you wanted?" Hanbei asked as Suika thought for a second.

"Nothing really, but I'll know it when i see it." Suika said as they kept walking. A box in a little ally way caught Suika's eye as it moved.

"Huh?"

Suika walked over to the box to see a tiny black kitten with a white spot on the fore head. It looked aroung 5 weeks old and was curled in a ball on the little blue blanket. Waking up the kitten looked at Suika with big blue eyes. It mewled as it trotted over to Suika and tried to climb out of the box it was in. Suika picked it up as it purred away rubbing on her face.

"Lady Suika what are you doing?" Kanbei sternly said as Suika turned to the two showing them the kitten.

"Awww, how cute!" Hanbei said as he patted the kittens head making it purr even louder.

"I found what i wanted~" Suika sand as Kanbi opened his mouth to protest but looked at the kitten once more. Sighing he nodded as the three left.

"Sooooo what's it name going to be?" Hanbei said as Suika thought for a second.

"i think Ko** (meaning happiness)** since it seems to be happy and Hanbei-" Suika said as she pecked his cheeck making his face go red. Kanbei chuckled at his friends face

"Thanks!"

"W-why are you thanking me you found the kitten!"

"but it was your idea to come to the market so thank you." Suika said as the Kitten purred all the way to it's new home, along with Hanbei's red face.

* * *

**Sooo yeah that was short... sorry please forgive me *Tears well in eyes as an angry crows marches foward to attack* Nooooooooooooo- *gets knocked out***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another chapter! You know... I can never get over the fact the Hanbei and Kanbei's names are almost exactly alike only differance is the H and K... anyway this chapter was a bit hard for me since i don't know Shingen that well... but hey. I fail a lot so why not fail here?  
**

**I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS! IF I DID SUIKA WOULD HAVE MADE AN APPEARANCE!**

* * *

After the market the three began to hang out more often, soon it became a daily rutene between the three, whitch was hard since Suika always had either training, fighting suitors, Holding council with Nobunaga, or on patrol.

"Suika, You awake? I know your free today, so lets go hang out." Hanbei said knocking on Suika's door.  
No answer.

"Suika, Come o- huh?" Hanbei said openenig her door to find her room empty. Her bed was made up neatly and nothing seemed out of place.

"Odd..."

* * *

"Hey Kanbei to Suika meet up with you to cancle or something?" Hanbei said as he poked his head in his friends room.

"No, i thought that she meets up with you first, why?" Kanbei asked as Hanbei scratched his head.

"She wasn't in her room and she said yesterday that she had early morning patrol, then she'd be free to hang with us again for the rest of today."

"cheack her normal hangouts. I'll cheack the other places. And hanbei..." Kanbei said as he passed his friend.

"Hmm?" Hanbei said tilting his head back carefree.

"I can see the red thread between you two..." Kanbei shut the door before Hanbei could comment back with a pink hue on his face.

* * *

"Lady Nene, may i enter?" Hanbei said entering the kitchen as Nene was making breakfeast.

"You never asked before, what's wrong?" Nene asked as Hanbei glanced around to see no Suika.

"Suika is missing at the moment, I went to wake her up so me, her, and Kanbei could hang out again. So i thought she forgot and went to do something else..." Hanbei explained as Nene nearly dropped her pan at the thought of Suika missing.

"No, i haven't seen her since she left for her patrol. And I'm sure Hideyoshi didn't see her since he is hurt and in the infirmary thanks to him being a cheat. so don't waste your breath on him. Ko came back though with a bleeding ear and is with Hideyoshi " Nene said as Hanbei nodded.

"ask Lord Nobunaga, she always reports to him when she returns."

"Thank you my Lady" Hanbei said bowing his head as he went to Nobunaga.

* * *

"we are marching against the Takeda soon and my sister is missing?" Nobunaga said as Hanbei shrugged.

"That depends if she reported back to you from her pa-" Before hanbei finished the doors behind him slammed open to reaveal Kanbei with a Seirios expression.

"I know where she is. I found this at the camp entrance" Kanbei said as he took out a note and Suika's necklace. Nobunaga took both from Kanbei as Hanbei's eyes dialated in relization.

"Is she ok?" Hanbei asked as Nobunaga read the note.

"We must risk her life for the sake of peace." Nobunaga said coldly as Hanbei gapped at him. Nobunaga tossed Hanbei the note as he franticly read every word.

"Suika is in Sanada's hold, And if we attack the wrong people she will die!? We got to do something, she is your sister for gods sake My Lord!" Hanbei said as Nobunaga shook his head.

"She can endure anything even a simple jail break. And since Shingen is dead she is safe. You have my permission to leave." Reluctanly the two left.

"we got to do something... Suika isn't as safe as Lord Nobunaga says." Kanbei said as Hanbei nodded. The two then began to plan.

* * *

"Uhhhhh..." Suika groaned as she opened her blue eyes. She felt as though a ten ton rock fell on her head. She looked around to see some people in red.

"Hey she's up!" A females voice piped up. Suika tried to move but woke up instantly relizing she has been tied up in ropes. She saw three people who she identified as, Yukimura Sanada, Kunoichi, and Shingen Takeda.

"I thought you died my lord!" Suika said as Shingen just bellowed loudly.

"Nope, i'm just in hiding, you see i knew Nobunaga would attack my clan when he recived word i was dead. So we are simply putting a stop to his reign by this battle and using you so no bloodshed would come. Anyway now that i dwell more and more on you being the last of your clan... Yukimura want to get hitched?" Shingen Asked in his jolly tone as Yukimura's eyes widened in shock and Suika began to rant due to panic.

"What!? My lord you mustn't let My lord Yukimura get married to the woman. She is dangerous." Konoichi said as Suika stopped and looked at the ninja then grinned.

"Yukimura and Konoichi, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g" Suika taunted as Kunoichi's face went red.

"It's not like that!"

"Your face says other wise my lady" Suika chuckled grinning as this little get go between the girls went in circuls. Suika would throw taunts and facts. While Kunoichi defended by lying and deflecting the taunts. the two men just sat there watching.

"uhhh, your answer yukimura?"

"No. I'm not interested in marriage until peace of the land is brought upon us. And I won't force a marrige on someone i just met. Even if we met multiple times the answer would still be the same." Yukimura said in a stern tone as Shingen shrugged

"Alright then, but it was worth a shot i say. but for now we have to keep her locked up in the dungeon though so she can't slip out on us and you know what I'll do if the Oda slip up. It's time to march!" Shingen said raising his... weapon? Suika tilted her head at the tiny fan as she was taken under the Takeda castle by Kunoichi.

And the battle and rescue mission at began.

* * *

**I admit I support KunoichiXYukimura... But still i feel bad she didn't want to tell him. Anyway i think i'm doing pretty good... I don't know. And the marrige thing was Shingen's way of unification of Oda and Takeda you know? cause Suika is Nobunaga's adopted sister. But i think Yukimura was never into marrige until peace came to the land, at least that's what i think... *shrugs***


	6. AN

**OK this is just a thing i thought would be cool. I'm going to do an AU meaning alternate unviverse, With Suika in sengoku basara, and like all the other samurai warrior characters she too will be altered hugely.**

**But she's not going to be with the hanbei in sengoku... he is Waaaaay to girly looking, and i like the samurai warrior hanbei much better.**

**anyway this is up you guys and if you all say yes, I'll make it and also tell you all when the first chapter is out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK I am making a few adjust ments to the AU story so it'll be out either today or tommorow, This was planned before the AU story and I've decided to pair Suika up with dadada Masamune, but i don't want any comments saying: Oh my you just chose him cause *spoiler spolier spolier* no i didn't i just choose Sengoku basara Masamune cause he is much cooler than samurai warrior masamune, in my opionion. so here is the next chapter... i suck a battle scenes**

* * *

_'Blood spilt on the ground as Hanbei was frozen on the spot….. her purple fabric turning red. …. This was all my fault!_

* * *

Shingen planed to stay in hiding but due to Nobunaga going all out, he had to stop the demon king. Suika was with Yukimura and Kunoichi who were gaurding the Takeda main ward.

* * *

Hanbei and Kanbei were a bit surprised shingen was alive but their main priority was to save Suika. The two slipped off to find the two who were holding her captive.

"Hey kunoichi, If we both survive this war, want to be friends?" Suika asked knowing that even if they survive this battle they can't be friends since they are on opposite sides.

"That would be nice. You know, you are a lot like Oichi." Kunoichi was sitting on top of a pillar that toward the main ward of the takeda, Yukimura was at the entrance, while Suika sat at the base of the pillar Kunoichi was on still tied. Even though she feels alive during battle all Suika wants is a peaceful life full of friends and family that are happy. Suika sighed as she squirmed a bit to get comfy in her spot. She hoped her brother would come to get her. But she sort of had a feeling he wouldn't,and also had a worse feeling something bad was going to happen.

Hanbei rode on a horse following Kanbei, they made a soilder tell them Suika's location and who was guarding her.

Hanbei was very furious with Nobunaga, the demon king didn't even flinch when he told all his men that Suika will very well die today. Hanbei and Kanbei only told Hideyoshi their plan, and told him not to tell Nobunaga witch Hideyoshi reluctantly agreed. They just had to sneak in get Suika, and get out. Hideyoshi had to make sure Nobunaga didn't notice the two were missing. Hideyoshi wasn't so pleased he had to decive his lord, but he wanted Suika to live very dearly.

Hanbei and Kanbei made it to Takada's main ward by nightfall, to their dismay Shingen also returned just before them. They silently peeked over the wooden walls to see Suika sitting obidiantly smiling at the soilders that past, they nodded and smiled back.

Shingen was beginning to think if ti was right to kill this girl, it was like killing an innocent child who know nothing of the world. Shingen sighed and looked down at his fan. He pondered about killing Suika or not, Nobunaga showed no mercy nor any care for his sister. Shingen took a breath and stepped up to Suika, he rose his fan to the air and every soilder turned to him. Hanbei couldn't take it anymore and jumped down from his hiding spot blocking Shingen as he swipped down. Kanbei knew this was bad, and needed to get reinforcements ASAP. Hanbei jumped just before Kanbei could grab him, Kanbei thought for a sec then cursed the odds that were against the three, he looked back at his two friends and hurried back to the main camp.

Shingen's eyes widened, he didn't anticipate this. He threw down his fire fan as Hanbei deflected and swiped upward with his giant compose(?) Suika panicked, but slowly calmed down as Kunoichi jumped down and looked around Yukimura stayed put, he knew Kunoich I and the girl liked each other friend wise, so he didn't stop the ninja from slicing the rope that held Suika.

Hanbei's weapon was knocked out of his hand he fell backwards laning on his butt, he turned to see Shingen running to him the torches that lit the main ward made the man fan glow, Shingen rose his fan to attack Hanbei.

"Hanbei!" Suika shouted as she jumped in the way of the attack. Blood split on the ground as Suika stood her gound as her body was shaking from her heavy pants as her purple shirt turned red Hanbei was frozen on the spot while one sentace ran though his head.

_'This was all my fault!'_

_"_Hey_…" _Suika said as Hanbei snapped out of his daze Shingen backed up along with everyone else. Suika tuned her head over her right shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah" Hanbei said as Suika smiled and turned all the way around, Hanbei's eye dialated when he saw a bloody mess on her left side, and on that side of her face was a clan cut from her forehead across her eye to her chin.

"good…. Can we go back home…." Suika said as she tried to open her eye by then grasped her left side with her hand grunting in pain, Hanbei got up fast and let her lean on him. Shingen nodded to someone as the doors open.

"I'm sorry this happened boy. You two can go." Shingen said as Hanbei nodded as the two slowly walked back to their main camp after getting their weapons, meeting the reinforcements on the way

That night it was comfirmed Suika lost her eye, Hanbei stayed with her while she was being treated and while she rested for the next few weeks. Shingen was killed and luckily no one was punished by Nobunaga for the secret plan that was launched. Suika then started training to get used to fighting with a blind side, she now wore an eye patch over her eye, but she took it off a lot since it still didn't feel right on her yet. Hanbei kept blaming himself for this, Suika insisted this was her doing not his, she could have easily not jumped in the middle of the fight. Hanbei didn't like leaving her side very much anymore, he didn't like doing it before, now it's worse. Suika doesn't mind his company at all though, witch makes Hanbei relived he isn't a burden to her. Kanbei still come around and even makes fun of Hanbei by saying he is like an overprotective husband or something. But now another battle is upon them, And Suika is going to fight. Making Hanbei worry.

* * *

**Yeaah this was short... Please forgive me ;^; anyway yeah Suika is now half blind, and was Shingen going to Kill or release Suika... well at first i was thinking kill... then realse... then i just said fuck it, and leave it to your imagination. So yeah the AU story is going to be out either today or tommorow, cheack my page in a few hours or so to see... man you have NO IDEA how many retake of the starting i did on this AU... about twenty, none seemed right or two close to the original Suika. anyway thanks for reading! **

**P.S. Suika was already going to lose an eye before I thought of the AU story.  
**


End file.
